Vivra ou ne vivra pas ? Le jeu des matières
by Samael.D'Orival
Summary: Les professeurs de Poudlard sont envoyés en mission dans un collège abandonné. Il se passe des choses inquiétantes, le lieu étant habité par une créature étrange. Que leur veut-elle ? Tous vont devoir s'allier afin de résoudre ce mystère. . /!\ deathfic /!\ ABANDONNEE


**Auteur : Sombradele**

 **Titre : Vivra ou ne vivra pas ? Le jeu des matières**

 **Résumé : Les professeurs de Poudlard sont envoyés en mission dans un collège abandonné. Il se passe des choses inquiétantes, le lieu étant habité par une créature** **étrange. Que leur veut-elle ? Tous vont devoir s'allier afin de résoudre ce mystère.**. /!\ **deathfi** c /!\

 **Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling**

 **Liste des professeurs**

 _Arithmancie : Septima Vector_

 _Astronomie : Aurora Sinistra_

 _Botanique : Pomona Chourave_

 _Club de duel : Sirius Black_

 _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Remus Lupin_

 _Divination : Sybille Trelawney_

 _Etude des moldus : Charity Burbage_

 _Etude des runes : Bathsheda Babbling_

 _Histoire de la Magie :_ _Cuthbert Binns_

 _Métamorphose : Minerva McGonagall_

 _Potions : Severus Rogue_

 _Soins aux Créatures Magiques : Rubeus Hagrid_

 _Sortilège : Filius Flitwick_

 _Vol : Renée Bibine_

 **Chapitre 1 : Le collège abandonné**

Par une nuit d'orage, un groupe étrange se dirigeait vers un bâtiment abandonné.

Il s'agissait de tous les professeurs de Poudlard, envoyés en mission par Albus Dumbledore.

 _Flashback_

 _Le directeur de Poudlard avait réunis tous les professeurs de l'école, pour une réunion « de la plus haute importance »._

 _« -Mes chers collègues, je vous remercie d'être venus si vite, j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à vous confier._

 _En effet, il semble que des disparitions soient survenues chez des moldus. Le village se situant près d'un bâtiment abandonné, il est fort probable que de la magie noire soit présente dans celui-ci._

 _-Et en quoi cela nous concerne, Albus ? demanda Minerva_

 _-J'y vient Minerva, je vous demande de tous vous rendre sur place et de faire la lumière sur cette affaire. »_

 _Tous les professeurs acceptèrent à contrecœur, s'il y avait de la magie noire, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas contester un ordre du plus grand sorcier de tout les temps._

 _Fin du flashback_

C'est pourquoi ils se retrouvaient actuellement devant les portes du bâtiment.

« -Bon qu'es ce qu'on attend pour entrer ? Râla Sirius

-Il faut vérifier s'il n'y a aucun maléfice sur la porte, stupide cabot ! répliqua Severus

-Ne commencer pas à vous battre, c'est clair ? Intervins Remus »

Une fois qu'ils furent certains qu'il n'y avait aucun maléfice, ils entrèrent. L'endroit était sinistre et délabré, signe qu'il était abandonné depuis longtemps.

« -On dirai que c'est un ancien collège. Murmura Charity

-En effet, il y a des salles de classe, je suis passé à travers ce mur et j'ai vu des tables, des chaises et un tableau. Répondit Binns de sa voix morose »

Ils décidèrent d'explorer le réez de chaussé en premier.

Celui-ci était composé de deux couloirs, chacun partant d'un coté du bâtiment et d'un hall au niveau de l'entrée avec au centre un escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs et deux escaliers latéraux qui descendais dans la cour.

Ils empruntèrent le couloir de droite vers des salles qui semblaient avoir servit pour les salles de permanence. Ils repartirent donc après avoir rapidement exploré. Empruntant le couloir de gauche, ils virent une bibliothèque ainsi que le bureau qui avait du être celui du directeur.

« -Bon, nous devons nous organiser, Filius, tu sera en équipe avec Rubeus et Sinistra, vous aller explorer la bibliothèque.

Septima, Charity et Bathsheda, vous vous occupez des salles de classes.

Pomona, tu iras voir dans le bureau de l'administration avec Sybille, Cuthbert et Renée.

Et moi, j'irais voir le bureau du directeur avec Severus, Sirius et Remus. Dit Minerva en prenant le contrôle des opérations. »

Chaque groupe se dirigea vers le lieu qu'il devait voir, non sans quelques râlements de la part de Sirius et Severus, ainsi que sous les soupirs de Remus.

 _Une heure après_

Toute l'équipe enseignante se retrouva dans le hall, chaque groupe faisant son rapport.

« -Septima, nous vous écoutons.

-Les salles de classe sont banales, mais il y a tout de même une chose qui m'a intriguée, Minerva.

-Et quoi donc ?

\- J'ai vu qu'il reste des copies sur certaines tables, comme si les élèves n'avaient pas eu le temps de les prendre.

-Bien, je vous remercie Septima. »

Ce fut au tour de Filius de parler. Apparemment, il n'y avait rien d'anormal dans la bibliothèque, mis à part des sacs de cours qui semblaient avoir été oubliés.

Pomona et son groupe n'avaient rien trouvé, sauf des documents de renvoi de professeur.

« -Quand à nous, nous avons trouvé des lettres de parents, celles-ci étant anciennes, nous n'avons pas pu tout lire mais il semblerai que ceux-ci étaient inquiets. Expliqua Remus »

C'est alors qu'un cri retentit.

Tous se précipitèrent vers sa source. C'était Bathsheda qui venait d'hurler.

« -Sy… Sybille. Elle était là, il y a un instant !

-Du calme, voyons. S'écria Minerva en voyant ses collègues s'agiter

\- Bathsheda, que c'est il passé ? demanda Remus

-J'ai vu Sybille s'éloignée, alors je l'ai suivi pour lui demander de revenir, lui dire que ça pouvait être dangereux. Mais j'ai juste eu le temps de voir une étrange créature l'emportant, elle allait trop vite pour que je puisse la rattrapée. Et puis j'ai vu une tache de sang sur le sol, c'est à ce moment que j'ai hurlé. »

L'inquiétude était à présent palpable, tous les professeurs étaient nerveux si il y avait une créature étrange, il y pouvait aussi bien il y en avait plusieurs, ce qui voulait dire que le lieu était encore plus dangereux que prévu.

Une question était présente dans tous les esprits : et si la créature voulait tous les tuer ? Et qui serait le prochain ?


End file.
